Electroactive polymer (EAP) materials may change their shape under the influence of an electric field. EAP materials have been investigated for use in various technologies, including actuation, sensing and/or energy harvesting. Lightweight and conformable, electroactive polymers may be incorporated into wearable devices such as haptic devices and are attractive candidates for emerging technologies including virtual reality/augmented reality devices where a comfortable, adjustable form factor is desired.
Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) eyewear devices or headsets, for instance, may enable users to experience events, such as interactions with people in a computer-generated simulation of a three-dimensional world or viewing data superimposed on a real-world view. VR/AR eyewear devices and headsets may also be used for purposes other than recreation. For example, governments may use such devices for military training, doctors may use such devices to simulate surgery, and engineers may use such devices as design visualization aids.
Traditionally, these and other applications that use electroactive polymers leverage the Poisson's ratio of the polymer material to generate a lateral expansion as a response to compression between conductive electrodes. Notwithstanding recent developments, it would be advantageous to provide electroactive polymer materials having improved deformational control, including materials exhibiting variable or even negative stiffness.